


Do Not Go Quietly into that Good Night

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [22]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Genderswap, Martyr Harri, a long kiss goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight<br/>Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,<br/>Rage, rage against the dying of the light."</p><p>- "Do Not Go Gentle into that Good Night", Dylan Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. I've just borrowed her magic for a bit of entertainment.

The castle seemed so empty, so still. Each step she took echoed loudly in her head. She knew somewhere, elsewhere, those that remained were gathering the fallen, trying to rally themselves together for the final stand. 

_"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential." ___

__The words she'd heard in Snape's memories echoed in her head, filling her chest with a sharp burst of fear. She stumbled, taking a breath to steady herself; it seemed she had a bit of her own rallying still left to do._ _

__A clatter of stones sounded from one of the corridors on her right causing her to freeze, clutching her Invisibility cloak closer around herself. She stared as Oliver and Neville staggered into view, carrying between them the body of an underage student._ _

__Harri felt her heart seize in her chest. How many more of the younger years had stayed behind to protect the school they called home? Just how many more people had to die for this ridiculous war? She had to put an end to it now!_ _

___**"...born as the seventh month dies." ******___

____Neville stumbled over a loose bit of stone, causing Oliver to stop in place. "Take a rest, Neville," he suggested. "I've got it from here."_ _ _ _

____The fair haired boy raised weary eyes to his. "You sure?"_ _ _ _

____The older boy –no, Oliver was a man now, Harri amended – nodded, hefting the tiny body up in both arms before continuing on his way. Neville watched him go, his shoulders sagging heavily the moment he vanished out of sight._ _ _ _

____Harri waited for what seemed like an eternity. Once she was certain Oliver was out of earshot, she lowered her cloak, calling out softly. "Neville…"_ _ _ _

____He froze, wand snapping up as his eyes widened in surprise, and then relief. "Harri!" he exclaimed, one hand going to her still invisible shoulder as if to assure himself of her realness. "Merlin's Beard, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"_ _ _ _

____She smiled in apology, although it did not meet her eyes._ _ _ _

____"What's wrong?" he asked. When she didn't immediately respond, the concern in his eyes was soon overwritten with suspicion. "Where were you going all by yourself?"_ _ _ _

____She knew he had heard Voldemort's edict, same as everyone else._ _ _ _

_____**"and either must die at the hand of the other." ******___ _ _

______Still... "There's something I have to go take care of…" she answered, raising a hand to cover his. "Neville…"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harri…" His grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. She raised her eyes to his, wincing at the fear there. "Don't tell me you're going to turn yourself over to him?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"'Course not," The lie fell from her lips so, so easily. "But I may be out of sight for a bit… While I am, I need you to do me a favor."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course," Harri's eyes burned at how easily he conceded to her wishes. If only he knew, if only he could imagine…!_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Voldemort's got this snake, calls it Nagini," she began. "She's got to be killed."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______**"...for neither can live while the other survives." ******___ _ _ _ _

________"Okay…" he murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ron and Hermione know, too," she went on. "But in case they—" The coldness in her chest sharpened at even considering the terrible fear in her heart. "If they're busy… I need someone… I need—" There was so much she needed, so much she wanted… but she knew she couldn't have it. There was no more time!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neville's eyes softened in understanding. "Kill the snake?" he prompted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harri nearly wilted in a mixture of grief and relief. "Kill the snake." She confirmed. When he nodded in understanding, she stepped away from him, intent on walking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Harri," he called out to her. She stopped, but didn't turn. It was bad enough he could see the tremors racking her smaller frame. If she turned to face him now… "You're okay, are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm fine," The lies kept spilling out. The cold had formed a solid block of ice in her chest; it nearly hurt to breathe. "Thanks, Neville."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The statement was one of gratitude, apology, and farewell. Neville seemed to pick up on this, grasping her hand before she could walk away. "Harri," His hand was warm, melting away some of the ice that had settled in her chest. "We're going to keep fighting. You know that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah…" Of course she did. It frightened her more than anything. What if she failed? What would happen to everyone? What would happen to him? She didn't want to do this, but she didn't have a choice! She didn't—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her panicked thoughts were derailed as she found herself spun around to face Neville. Before she could utter a word he had already leaned forward, sealing his lips over hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~End_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Rage, Rage Against the Dying of the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
> Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
> Do not go gentle into that good night.  
> Rage, rage against the dying of the light. "
> 
> \- "Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night", Dylan Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter from Neville's point of view.

He was so accustomed to the halls echoing with the sounds of other students' voices, harried footsteps echoing against the ancient cobbled stones. The silence was dark and oppressive, settling in his bones like a cold chill. He shuddered once, coughing lightly at the thick dust and smoke still permeating the air.

"Terrible innit?" He lifted his head, focusing his heavy gaze on the older boy in front of him. In years past, he'd only ever seen Oliver Wood looking grim over a lost Quidditch game. The weary resignation in his gaze now made him look positively ancient. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

He couldn't find it in him to respond, choosing instead to focus his energy on digging through the rubble.

_"Hold the fort, Neville," _she'd said...__

__His fingers ached as he clawed and scraped at the rubble, his heart even moreso at the discovery of a torn, red Gryffindor vest..._ _

__Oliver swore. "Bastards..."_ _

__Silence fell between them again, broken only by the sound of stones and rubble tossed to the wayside as the pair struggled to dig free fallen student. A few minutes yielded results; Neville sat back on his haunches, letting out a ragged breath._ _

__"You know 'im?" Oliver asked gently._ _

__He nodded. "He's one of the younger years," he said after a moment of struggle. "I thought... None of the younger ones were supposed to stay behind! I thought we'd got them all out...!"_ _

__Oliver was silent for several long moments. "You know, your D.A.'s not the only one calling Hogwarts home, y'know... Lots of others want to defend her, same as you..."_ _

__He clenched his hands tightly, desperate for something to focus on._ _

__"It's not over yet, Longbottom," he said, rising to his feet. He reached for the young boy's arms, gesturing for Neville to do the same. Together, they made their way back to the Great Hall, where the others were gathering the injured... as well as the fallen._ _

__While he knew Oliver was right, he couldn't help but feel that deep, unsettling chill in his bones. With each search, more wounded were being discovered, but still there was no sign of Harri..._ _

__The Ultimatum they'd been given still rung loudly in his ears. Where was she...? And just what did she have planned...?_ _

__A chilling thought struck him suddenly, causing him to falter on a bit of loose stone._ _

__Oliver glanced up at him, concern in his gaze. "You alright?" he asked._ _

__It was a struggle to keep the panic from his expression, but Neville managed a short nod. "I'm fine," he answered. "Just tripped on a bit of rock."_ _

__The Quidditch player gave him a faintly fond look, as if remembering the clumsy First Year he once was. His gaze shifted to the young boy held aloft between them, saddening once more. "Take a rest, Neville," he suggested. "I've got it from here."_ _

__Neville blinked tiredly in surprise. "You're sure?"_ _

__Instead of responding, Oliver gathered the small boy up carefully in his arms - for the briefest of moments, he looked as though he was merely carrying him off to be put to bed instead of prepared for burial. With brief nodded of understanding, he continued off down the hall, leaving Neville alone in the corridor._ _

__...or so he thought. No sooner than Oliver vanished out of sight, a clatter of stone from behind had him lashing out with his wand raised, the strongest hex he could think of on his tongue--_ _

__"Neville..."_ _

__At first there was nothing, but then with a soft flutter of cloth, an invisible curtain parted to reveal a familiar head of dark, unruly hair and emerald green eyes. He felt his heart stutter in his chest. "Harri!" he exclaimed, barely able to contain his relief. He reached out blindly, his free hand falling to rest on what he hoped was her shoulder. Even though he couldn't see her body beneath her infamous Cloak of Invisibility, just being able to feel her lessened the knot of anxiety building in his chest._ _

__Still... "Merlin's Beard, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"_ _

__The brunette witch smiled in response, but even in a dark hallway cloudy with dust and smoke, Neville could tell it took an effort. "What's wrong?" he frowned in concern. Was she injured? Had she been hurt somehow in the confusion? Where were Ron and Hermione? Hadn't they been with her before? Why weren't they with her now?_ _

__Again the Ultimatum replayed in his head. The knot of anxiety solidfied into one of dread. "Where were you going all by yourself?"_ _

__"There's something I have to take care of..." she said quietly. A pale hand emerged from the invisible folds of her cloak, coming to rest on his hand that still rested on his shoulder. He relished the contact at first, but paused when he realized how clammy her hand was. Was it shaking as well...?_ _

__"Neville..."_ _

__Something had happened to her. Something she'd seen or done... Where were Ron and Hermione? Had something happened to either of them? It's the only reason he could possibly conceive of what he just knew had to be going through her mind._ _

__"Harri..." He tightened his grip on her shoulder, hoping it would ground him enough to keep the fear and anxiety out of tone. The way her eyes widened when they met his made him realize he hadn't succeeded. "Don't tell me that you're going to turn yourself over to him?!"_ _

__He'd already let her walk away once... He'd been too cowardly to follow after, too unsure of himself to feel confident enough to be able to offer any support. He'd done his best, reactivating the DA, kitting out the Come and Go Room, quietly shuffling out targeted Muggle-borns through Aberforth's pub... He'd done what he could to make sure there was a Hogwarts still standing when she came back, but if she gave up now..._ _

__"'Course not," she said after a pause. "But I may be out of sight for a bit... While I am, I need you to do me a favor."_ _

__He nodded resolutely. "Of course," He hadn't been strong enough before, but he swore to himself he would be when she came back. She was here now, right in front of him. He'd be damned before he let her down._ _

__"Voldemort's got this snake, calls it Nagini," she began. "She's got to be killed."_ _

__"Okay…" he murmured._ _

__"Ron and Hermione know, too," she went on. "But in case they—"_ _

__His heart stuttered again. He knew how important her two best friends were to her. He'd do whatever it was within his power to see them safe. If that meant killing a snake, well... he'd do it for Harri. Hell, he'd kill one hundred snakes if it would somehow wipe that sharp look of fear from her eyes._ _

__"Kill the snake?" he prompted._ _

__"Kill the snake," she affirmed. He felt, more than saw, her shoulders sag with relief and he felt a little bit better knowing he'd helpd lessen her anxiety. He wanted to do more, but she was already pulling away from him, a sad little smile twisting her lips as she turned to walk away._ _

__"Harri," he called out to her. She stopped, but didn't turn; he couldn't help but feel concern at this. Why wouldn't she face him? "You're okay, are you?"_ _

__"I'm fine," she murmured softly. Turning her had slightly, she fixed him with a small smile. "Thanks, Neville."_ _

__The simple expression of gratitude wrung with a heavy finality that had his heart thudding heavily in his chest. Before he was even aware of it, he'd closed the distance between them in a few short strides, grasping her wrist tightly. "Harri,"_ _

__he said, trying to convey all his hope and fears in his tone. He needed her to believe that they all would get through this. If she didn't..._ _

__"We're going to keep fighting. You know that?"_ _

__"Yeah..."_ _

__He could feel the panic mounting in his chest. This was why she had walked away after Dumbledore's funeral, this was why she was walking the halls alone under an Invisibility cloak... He knew now that whatever she had planned was not something she expected to walk away from..._ _

__All this time she'd been trying to say goodbye..._ _

__His eyes burned, a sensation he could not blame entirely on the smoke and dust in the air. Before she turned to walk away_ _

__once more, he gave her arm a tug, pulling her towards him. Before she could question his motives, he leaned down and sealed his lips over hers._ _

__~End_ _


End file.
